


A storm of thoughts

by VentusVulture



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Band Break Up, Gay, I still like it though, I wrote most of it today, Kissing, M/M, Party, Punk Rock, Short, This is partially a byproduct of not liking spending time with family on thanksgiving, definitely better than that chima fic like on god why did that get so many views
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21603166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VentusVulture/pseuds/VentusVulture
Summary: Sebastian and Amp's band is breaking up, leaving Sebastian alone with his thoughts.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Toxtricity/Obstagoon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	A storm of thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Me after radio silence for almost five months: *Writes a fic less than a thousand words*  
> This one's based off of my Toxtricity and Obstagoon I have in Sword! Amp's actually my first ever real shiny, so that's exciting. I've seen a lot of people's Toxtricities and Obstagoons being boyfriends together (see hammyartblog on twitter) and figured they would work well together! They both fit the band aesthetic, so I brainstormed sentimental times that band members could experience that would cause them to admit their love for each other and came up with this. Sorry it's so short, but I hope it's enjoyable anyways.

Sebastian was sitting alone at a party being thrown for him.

Granted, he’d chosen to be like that, and the party wasn’t just for him, but also for Amp, and for Dark Storm’s final performance. But he was alone nonetheless, and that meant confronting thoughts he didn’t feel like confronting.

He didn’t want the band to end. It would inevitably mean drifting away from everything he loved -- music, the thrill of the stage, the humongous following he’d obtained…

...And Amp.

The thought of being away from Amp tore him up inside. Amp was everything to him. He represented everything Sebastian cared for, _was_ everything he cared for.

And now they would likely never see each other again.

He sighed, looking down at the street filled with the cars of their fans, and wondered why they were doing this again for the fifth time that day. It was mainly because they were out of song ideas, and largely due to the fact that their band was quickly declining in popularity and bringing in a lot less revenue than the two of them needed. Keeping up with a part-time job and a full-time band would have been too much stress on either one of them, so they decided to just end it on a high note.

In all honesty, though, Sebastian would have preferred to go into debt than splitting apart from Amp.

The door behind him opened. “There you are, Seb!” a red and blue Obstagoon exclaimed, walking over to him. “I was wondering where you were.”

Sebastian turned to him. “Hey, Amp.”

Amp sat down in the seat next to him. He was silent for a second. “So… This is it, huh.”

“Yeah. We had a good run together, though,” Sebastian sighed.

Amp smiled sadly. “It’s too bad. We were really good together. And that final performance was fantastic!”

“I know. I’m surprised I was able to pull off that venom drench-overdrive trick near the end while still managing to stay on tune.”

“That looked amazing, by the way,” Amp grinned. “I like how well you use your type to your advantage.”

“You were great too,” Sebastian nodded. “You hit every note perfectly, all while managing to keep your singing… well, perfect.”

“Thanks,” Amp grinned.

Sebastian’s heart jumped the way it always did when he saw him smile. It only reminded him all the more just how final this meeting would probably be.

Amp looked at him. “Are you okay? You seem kind of down.”

Sebastian sighed. “It’s just… I- I really don’t want the band to break up.”

Amp looked ahead again. “I don’t either. But we can’t keep living like this. We’ve had to live in a hotel for the past week. The band’s kind of just… harming us. Well, not the band, really, more the fact that we’re not getting enough money from the band.”

“It’s not… It’s not the band that I care about. I mean, I definitely care about the band. Being in it’s been one of my greatest passions.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, breaking up with the band means breaking apart from… from you.”

Amp tilted his head. “We can still talk to each other after today.”

“No, I mean- I mean, we’ll inevitably drift apart from each other like most bands do after they break up. Even if we talk to each other after today, eventually we’ll fall out of contact and stop speaking and-” Sebastian looked up at Amp and sighed. “I… really don’t want that to happen.”

“I still don’t feel like I’m quite getting this.”

Sebastian sighed. “Amp, you… you know how much you mean to me, right?”

“You mean a lot to me too,” Amp nodded. “If that’s what you meant.”

Sebastian shook his head. “No. Not just a lot.” He looked into Amp’s eyes. “Y-you mean _everything_ to me.”

Amp blinked. “I-” He looked at Sebastian. “O-oh.” After thinking for a second, he stood up. “Let’s take a walk together.”

Sebastian looked at him, dread creeping into his stomach as if he’d done something terribly wrong. “What, right now? We’re at a party being thrown for us.”

“Yeah, but it’s way too overwhelming in there. Why do you think I stepped outside?”

“I guess…”

“Cool.” Amp and Sebastian jumped down onto the street below. They started walking down it, leaving the party behind.

They were silent for a second before Sebastian blurted out, “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that.”

“I… didn’t think you felt that way about me.” Amp looked down at him.

Sebastian sighed and looked away. “Well, at least that’ll make it easier for you to leave, I guess.”

“...Sebastian, do you remember when we first met?”

“Of course I do.”

“Since then, I’ve realized that I’m bi.”

“Yeah, you told me about that.”

“Oh, right. Well, then, rather…” Amp looked down. “ _You_ made me realize I was bi.”

“How so?”

Amp frowned. “I fell for you, how else?”

Sebastian stopped short. “Ex-excuse me?”

“Yeah. You’re the first Pokemon to make me feel like I was really me. The band definitely did that too. And now it’s ending, and…” Amp’s voice cracked. “And I don’t want to leave you behind either.”

“...O-oh.” Sebastian looked at him. “We don’t have to leave each other behind.”

“See, now you’re just making the same excuses I was earlier,” Amp sighed. “You were right.”

“Th-then how about I make it so we can’t part ways?” Sebastian asked.

“That’s not possible, Seb, and you kn-”

Sebastian kissed Amp, startling him out of his sentence. Amp went stiff for a second before melting into it, completely relaxing his weight against Sebastian’s. “I love you,” Sebastian murmured into his ear.

“I love you too,” Amp smiled back.

They stayed interlinked with one another for a long while before deciding to head back to the party, the both of them thinking about nothing but each other.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Any constructive criticism is welcome!


End file.
